the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
The Resistance character: Schultz - a friend or foe
intro Schultz is the youngest soldier being ranked as SS Oberführer, despite his young age his knowledge of politics and cultural and multilingual makes him the perfect example of a strong fatherland. But despite his high educational level, Schultz is also a blood thirsty Nazi with cold heart and Hitler's next upcoming man to be his 2nd in command. Some people say even the devil fears him, not just because of his excellent skill in fencing or shooting but of his educational level. Nobody knows why he speaks German with a polish accent, nor why he was selected for the genetic soldier school at child birth, some rumors speculated he is from a fugitive polish family, but the people who made those rumors was executed by Schultz himself as soon as he received his first soldier badge at his teenage, by then everyone feared him even spread to Asia. Other rumors were he was promised to be the emperor of Asia once it was controlled by the Japanese which made the japanese general unpleasant by his presents, Schultz is not to be taken light hearted, he knows once weakness and could be the next dictator. IMG_0563.PNG IMG_1165.png IMG_1167.png Journey to the Nazi Parties Born in the middle of World War I , Johann Schultz went immediately to the military school at child birth, he learned quickly five languages at age 7 and at age 12 he was already a German champion in fencing, some people fear he was breed to be the ultimate soldier, which brought der führer Hitler's attention as he started The Nationalism Campaign aka Nazis. At age 19 he was already a lieutenant-colonel in the tank division and won a competition in ace shooting. At age of 21 he was already ranked with two feathers and one star on each shoulder which stands for SS Oberfürher which makes him the 2nd in command and was signed for diplomatic missions as he was multilingual. However some people questioned his patriotism since he speak German with polish accent, but that changed when he volunteered in the tank division to invade Warsaw in 1939, by single handed he broke the fence of the polish border, destroyed a village and killed thousand of people. He also executed the press magazine for making false statements that he was half polish, by then the Führer knew he had picked the right man. Visit to China In 1940, one of Germany's allies Japan stroke by one mans army aka the black dress killer in south east China. To send an investigator the oberführer Schultz volunteered with two of his best men to enter the gates of the Japanese generals palace and discover if everything is in order. In secret Schultz is just investigating not for the Japanese interest but for the Nazi interest, if the Japanese has full control of China and Asia then Germany can take it by force after they controlled Europe. To make sure Germany understand Japan is far superior the general prepared a nice dinner and some entertainment for his welcome with Chinese opera and a competition in martial arts between the Chinese and the Japanese. Despite their respect for each other, general Takeshi fears that Schultz is not what he seems. Is he there really just to investigate or is he there to dethrone him once China is fully controlled? Is Schultz his best friend or worst foe? Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:China Category:War Category:War movies Category:World War II Category:Nazis Category:Chinese movies Category:Chinese Movies Category:Chinese films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2011 Category:2011 Movies Category:2011 movies Category:2010s Movies Category:Johan Karlberg Category:Hu Sang Category:Jeremy Marr Williams Category:Peng Zhang Li Category:Rape of Nanking